


You’d Miss Me

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Series: Never Trust a Con Man [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has to bail Steve out of jail, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’d Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the All You Need Is Love challenge @ fandomverse on LJ. Part of my [Never Trust a Con Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247534/chapters/382155) universe. Beta'd by sgflutegirl

Danny walked through the door of his apartment and tossed his keys on the counter. As he walked to the fridge to grab a beer, his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the number; he recognized it as HPD lockup’s number. He’d lost count of how many calls like this he had received. And it definitely wouldn’t be the last. Frowning, he answered.

“Detective Williams.”

“Yo Danny, Lao here.”

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’d he do this time?”

“Why do you always assume that I’m calling about Steve?”

“Are you calling about Steve?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s a little presumptive to assume I’m always calling about Steve,” Lao said.

Danny grabbed his keys once more and headed out the door. “You’ve never called me for any other reason Lao.”

 

When Danny arrived at HPD, he walked the familiar halls towards Steve’s cell. At this point, Danny didn’t even have to ask which cell he was being held in; Steve had been arrested so many times that Lao kept a cell just for him. It had nicer sheets, a quilt that Lao’s grandmother had handmade, a welcome mat with a cheery looking pineapple on it and even a couple of small paintings hung on the walls. Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes each time he saw it.

Danny found Steve stretched out on his cot, hands tucked behind his head, watching the flat-screen mounted in the corner of the cell. That was new.

“Don’t you dare look so comfortable,” Danny said, folding his arms over his chest in annoyance. “I was home, ready to relax and have a few beers, but instead, I had to come down here.”

Steve looked over at Danny; he had the decency to look ashamed. “Hey Danny. I can explain…”

“Save it Steve.”

“For what it’s worth, it was for a good cause. I got that information you wanted on Kaila.”

“While it usually is, and I’m glad that you did, but do you always have get yourself arrested Steven?”

Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed and crossed over to the bars between him and Danny. “I always try very hard not to.”

“Maybe that’s the problem. Chin once told me that when you tried not to get in trouble, you got into the most trouble.”

Steve smirked and shrugged. “So, are you going to get me out of here or what? I don’t even know why they bother locking me up, they know that I’m covered under Five-0’s immunity.”

“You’re covered at my behest; I have to sign papers granting you that immunity every time you land yourself here.”

Steve blinked at him, bored. “I really don’t care how it works, just that it does.”

“I should leave you in here, just to teach you a lesson,” Danny threatened.

Steve wrapped his hands around the bars and leaned his forehead against them. “You’d miss me.”

Danny shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I’d survive.”

Steve grinned and pressed his face further into the bars. “Yeah, but you’d miss me.”

Danny stared at him for a moment, trying his best to ignore all the urges that hit him when Steve looked at him with those sparkling eyes, full of mischief, and that grin that seemed to promise everything and nothing at the same time. “I’ll go sign the papers.”

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home!” Steve called after him.

“Oh yes you will,” Danny muttered, eyes gleaming with a mischief akin to that of Steve’s.


End file.
